Standard key agreement protocols (e.g., SSL/TLS and IPSec) may reveal information about the identities of parties involved and key agreement protocol type or cipher suite information. Such information may provide intelligence to attackers and help them trace sender and receiver activities, capture metadata and reverse engineer messages, and design time efficient and focused attack methods based on the apparent weaknesses.
Embodiments of the present invention address these problems and other problems individually and collectively.